The primary objective of the Biomedical Informatics Core (BMIC) is to facilitate the collection, management, integration, and analysis of a complete spectrum of information types required for the efficient operation of the SPORE'S projects, pilots, and other cores. Examples of these information types include structured and semi-structured data sets resulting from: 1) experimental studies; 2) biostatistical analyses; 3) tissue core and administrative operations; 4) shared resource services; and 5) the asynchronous collaboration of SPORE participants. We will achieve this objective using a combination biomedical informatics best practices and advanced technologies already in use or under development within The Ohio State University (OSU) Department of Biomedical Informatics (OSU-BMI) and The Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center (OSU-CCC). Such technologies include: 1) the service-oriented caGrid middleware for electronic data interchange between heterogeneous biomedical data sources and analytical services; 2) advanced database management systems optimized for the storage and query of rapidly evolving biomedical data sets; 3) centralized ontology services and ontology-anchored knowledge discovery/management tools; 4) multiple task-specific web-portal applications that support the discovery, integration, and analysis of large scale, multi-dimensional data sets; and 5) web-based collaborative team-science tools. We envision the BMIC as being the central information coordination hub of the SPORE. In order to achieve these objectives, the specific aims of the biomedical informatics core are to: 1) develop and support extensible database management systems for use by SPORE participants; 2) enable electronic data interchange between SPORE-related data sources; 3) support task-specific web portal applications that allow end users to discover, integrate, and analyze SPORE-related data sources; 4) support the execution of SPORE-related clinical trials through the facilitation of access to the OSU-CCC's enterprise-grade clinical trials management system; and 5) implement and support a collaborative web portal intended to serve as a medium for both team-science and public dissemination activities.